RMC: RWBY May Cry
by Samurai Oscar
Summary: After the fight (New) Dante and Kat travel to Beacon to prepare for their final fight. As they travel they will meet some interesting people make friends and even some romance but can Dante keep his powers in check? Or will he give in and loose the only thing that made him human. Main pairings are: DanteXKat and OCXVelvet.


**Disclaimer:**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

**DMC is owned by Ninja Theory**

* * *

After the fight with Virgil; Dante and Kat were driving through Limbo city seeing all the damage. "So where are we heading to?" Dante asked Kat who was driving the car.

"A place where we can start over and where you can prepare for Virgil." Kat told him.

"And where is this place?" Dante asked.

"Beacon Academy." Kat told him while focusing on the road.

Dante eyes grew in surprise. "Beacon? As in that fancy place. Where people where kids my age learn how to kill those wanna be demons?" Dante asked.

"Yes and Grimm are demons." Kat corrected Dante.

"Really?"

"Grimm are demons that managed to escape from limbo and morphed into Grimm." Kat explained to him.

"Okay and how come my father looks human and where do angles come from?"

"Well from what I heard some demons managed to make themselves look human when they escaped Limbo and I'm not sure about angles." Kat said regretting that she can't answer his question.

"Well all that matters is I'm half Grimm and you know what I don't care." Dante said smugly as he summoned one of his Aquila and started to spin it around. "As long I've got my weapons with me I'm fine."

"About that..." Kat started. She then rubbed the back of her neck. "You can only use rebellion and your pistols."

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Dante said angrily. "I have an arsenal bigger than the Schnee families' private army and you're telling me that I have to give up all my weapons except for my sword and guns."

"Listen if people saw you use all those weapons people will fear us both." Kat told him reminding him that his actions will affect other people. "Plus you owe me for all the torture I went through and making sure you got to that fat bastard." Kat smirked knowing full well she won the fight.

Kat then pulled into an alleyway. "What are you doing?" Dante asked.

"I need to collect my weapon." Kat told him as she stopped the car. Dante then saw a 17 year old boy with blood red hair which was spiky and had blue streaks. He wore a pair of red tinted glasses covering his green coloured eyes, a blue trench coat, a black t-shirt with a crimson fireball on it, black jeans tucked into a pair of black combat boots.

"Do you have it?" Kat asked blood red haired teen as she got out. All the boy did was through her sniper rifle and walked off.

'The guy's a dick.' Dante thought to himself. "Who was the dick?" Dante asked Kat as she got back in.

"Ronald Pyrex." Kat told him. "He's Ozpin's adopted son." Kat said.

"I never knew he had a son." Dante muttered to himself as Kat started to reverse out of the alley

**Meanwhile in Sanctum**

Velvet Scarlatina was holding a letter and speeding through the school in her brown coloured armour ignoring all the dirty looks the students were giving her trying to find someone but she ran into the wrong person. She ran into her long time tormentor Cardin Winchester.

"Hey there cotton tail." Cardin said in friendly voice that just made Velvet shiver with fear. "Were you just on your way to find that dumb animal lover?" Cardin asked as his voice became more aggressive.

"The dumb animal is right behind you Cardin." A male British voice called out. Cardin turned around to see an 18 year old boy with medium length white hair that covered the left side of his face and has navy blue eyes. He wore an ash grey jacket with a black circle with demonic face as an emblem over a black t-shirt, a pair of ash grey fingerless gloves, navy blue jeans, a pair of white trainers and a black beanie. The strange thing about the boy is that he carries a mummy on his back.

"And if I was what are you going to do about it gravedigger?" Cardin asked him insulting the boy and the strange thing wrapped in bandages.

All the boy did was removed the mummy from his back and placed on the ground. "Are you ready for a show Cardin?" The white haired boy asked with a smirk which Cardin back take a few steps back.

"Fine have fun with the porn star in the making weirdo." Cardin spat but what he said was true, rabbit faunas are well known as some of the most famous porn stars and strippers.

"Alright Velv?" The boy asked Velvet as he placed the mummy back on his back.

"I'm alright Oscar." Velvet nodded as Oscar pulled up her up.

"What's that?" Oscar asked he pointed to the letter.

"What? Oh! You mean this." Velvet said remembering what she was trying to find him for.

"No. I mean the giant panda you're riding on." Oscar said jokingly.

"First. A lot of kids of got these letters during class and second. The panda is called Jeff." Velvet smiled joining in on Oscar's dumb joke.

"Hey my letter has got same seal as that one." Oscar said as he drew a letter from his jacket pocket showing that both letters have a red seal with picture of an angle's wing on it.

"Maybe there from the same person." Velvet suggested.

Oscar then opened his letter to if this is true. He then started to read his out loud.

'_Dear Mr. Knight,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been personally accepted to join Beacon Academy as an honorary student. We hope we get to see you soon._

_Signed, _

_Professor Ozpin.'_

Oscar then looked up with mixed emotions but mostly happiness and excitement. "What does yours say?" Oscar asked the rabbit fauna.

"The same as yours." Velvet replied feeling the same emotions as he did.

"Do you know what this means?"

"We are both going to Beacon." Velvet squealed and hugged the white haired teen who could only blush.

"Uh... Velv." Oscar said awkwardly making Velvet jump back in pure embarrassment. They both looked away from each other until both their blushes have gone. "So... shall we stop by your mother's bar for a celebration meal and seeing as my parents are away on another business trip can I stay over at yours for the rest of week?" Oscar asked Velvet who only nodded because she still recovering from hugging her best friend. The 2 friends then started to walk back to Velvet's mother's bar with Oscar doing a little beat-box and Velvet had her headphones on trying to avoid a conversation about what she just did.

**Meanwhile at Vale Police Station**

A boy with Silver spiky hair with black tips and amber eyes was sitting down with an police officer talking to him about what an event that happened earlier. "You care to explain this." The officer said while showing a picture of the boy fighting a bunch criminals who were thugs who were trying to rob him but failed as they were completely destroyed by the titan of a boy even though they had knives and guns and the silver haired teen was completely unarmed.

"I was attacked plain and simple." The boy said his french accent clearly visible.

"Sure and I'm the king of Vale." The officer said smugly. "I think you're from a rival gang and you did something to annoy them."

"Are you judging me because of my accent?" The boy snapped while standing up.

"If you were so innocent then you wouldn't have just stood up like that wouldn't you?" The officer replied.

"This is discrimination." The boy yelled. "I'm leaving." The huffed and walked out. As he opened the door he saw a man with grey hair standing there.

"I take it you're Renier Wung?" The man asked.

"Yes and I'm leaving." Renier growled.

"Leave." The grey haired man told the officer and the officer left. As he walked past Renier he gave him a dirty look. "Now. Why don't we have a seat." Ozpin offered and Renier walked back but kept an eye on him. "Do you know who I am?"

"No should I?" Renier told him with curiosity.

"Well my name is Ozpin and I'm the headmaster of Beacon academy." Ozpin told him. "And after seeing all this." Ozpin told him while pointing to all the images of Renier punching and kicking the thugs. "How would you like to be a student Beacon?" Ozpin asked him.

"Of course!" Renier shouted with a huge smile on his face.

"Well then Renier Wung welcome to Beacon Academy." Ozpin exclaimed before he left.

When Renier walked out he just realized something as he placed both hands on his face. 'Oh Monty. He is going to kill me for what I just did.' Renier thought in a panic.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Was it good? Was it Bad? Please let me know in the reviews. Also**** just to let you all know Dante is 19 and Kat is 17. I also felt like a sniper rifle would be perfect for her seeing as she is isn't physically strong. Now lets play a game called "What is in the bandages?" The game is simple what weapon am I carrying here is a hint. Some of the Naruto characters use them.**

**I also need some OCs for Renier's team**

**Full name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Hobbies/interests:**

**Personality:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Weapons (Feel free to use any of the weapons from the classic games):**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Backstory:**

******Pairing (Note that I may change it if someone else has called it or I'm pairing that person with someone else):**


End file.
